


Have a good day at work.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Misses Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slice of Life, Stiles Stilinski Misses Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles oversleeps and Derek is not there to wake him up.





	Have a good day at work.

When Stiles wakes up and the sun is shining in his face, he doesn’t immediately realize what’s wrong. Something feels off and when he turns in bed to cuddle into Derek some more, he remembers. Right Derek went on a stupid business trip to San Francisco and that’s why he is alone in bed for the first time in what feels like forever. But at least the sleeping pills did their job and let him sleep without any trouble. 

Stiles turns on his back and sighs. Fuck he misses that asshole already, and it’s only been one day and night without him. He grabs his phone to check for any new messages and when he finds 4 messages from Derek and 2 phone calls, he instantly starts to worry. He opens the messenger app and looks at their chat.

“Have a good day at work.” -7:45 am

“Babe, are you awake?” -8:25 am

“You should be at work now.” -9:04 am

“Please text me if you see this.” -9:48 am

Shit. Now Stiles knows why he feels off. He checks the time on his phone, only to realize that it is almost midday. “FUCK!!!” Stiles started to get out of bed, but before he was fully out, he laid back down and decided that it was too late to go to work anyway, so he called in sick and stayed in bed. 

He pulled Derek’s and his text thread up and started typing a message before he decided against it and called him instead. After two rings Derek picked up. 

“Stiles! Are you okay?”

“Yeah Derek, I’m fine. The sleeping pills just worked a bit too well and I overslept.”

“Babe, I was so worried. You wouldn’t pick up and I just thought the worst.”

“Don’t you always. But I’m telling you, I’m fine. Just a bit lonely and cold. I forgot how well my werewolf heater works. I miss your warmth. And your hot bod! Ha, get it?!”

“And here I was naïve enough to think that you liked me for more than just my appearance.”

Stiles and Derek continued talking for a bit until Derek has to excuse himself because the next meeting was about to start. 

As soon as Derek hangs up, Stiles is back to feeling lonely and with his day of work he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He decides on watching Netflix only to realize, that he can’t continue the show he’s currently watching because then Derek will be pissed when he comes back because they are watching the show together. 

He settles on watching a few stand-up comedy shows that are on Netflix and before he knows it, it’s almost midnight and he only ate chips and popcorn all day. He calls Chinese takeout and goes to bed quite late but without taking the pills again. 

When he woke up the next morning, it was decidedly too early as it was still dark outside and he turned around to fall back to sleep, only to notice that he is definitely not alone in bed. Stiles moved his arm around until he touched the persons face, immediately recognizing the stubble as Derek. 

He cuddled into Derek out of reflex and before he knew what’s happening, he was back asleep.

When Stiles woke up the next time, it was to his alarm going off and he begrudgingly slammed turned around to turn it off. Next to him, the bed was moving and after a while, Derek stuck his head out, hair sleep ruffled and staring at him groggily. 

“Morn- wait a second. Why are you here?” Stiles yelled at him, which lead to Derek going back down the covers and hiding in a very mature manner. Stiles had none of it, and pulled the covers down or at least tried to do so. Damn werewolf strength. “Derek. Talk to me. Why are you here and not in San Francisco in your very expensive hotel bed getting ready for the last day at Alpha Con?”

“It ended early?” came the response unsure out of the covers. Stiles huffed in disbelief and tried to pull down the covers again. This time, Derek let him and he looked up at Stiles sheepishly.

“Come on. What happened?” Stiles asked softly and started stroking his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

“I made sure to change the meeting times so I could be home today. I’m not a very important alpha because of our small pack and the Hale name still rings enough meaning that I could get them to agree. So we moved the panels and meetings that were mandatory for me into the first few days so I could leave early and go back to my mate and my pack. Imissedyou” Derek explained with his ears getting red while speaking and speeding up when he came closer to the end. 

“Gosh you are too adorable! I’d blow you thoroughly if I had the time but I can’t miss another day at work, love.” Stiles smiled at Derek and gave him a kiss, morning breath be dammed. 

Stiles rushed to the shower and once he was done in the bathroom, he went back to give Derek another kiss. 

“Goodbye you sap, I’ll see you later.” Stiles said while pressing another kiss on Derek’s lips. 

“Goodbye. Have a good day at work.” Derek mumbled. 

“Yeah, definitely sounds better in person.” Stiles smiles and rushes out of the door to work, while Derek stayed in bed, happy and satisfied with his decision to come back home early.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got so frustrated with this one, so I decided to post the ficlet even though I'm not really happy with it. Maybe you guys will like it more than I do.


End file.
